


Epilogue

by TMNT4Evr1408



Series: Four Corners Complete Volumes [6]
Category: TMNT (2003, TMNT - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNT4Evr1408/pseuds/TMNT4Evr1408
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the epilogue of the story, TCest is implied here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> No i did not abandon the Tcest thing, i am a convert, blame Hummer, momo, ms. O, Snee, Ashitarimai and the rest of you on here as well for that, you all know who you are.
> 
> i have it all mentioned in this epilogue chapter, and it's been hinted heavily in each volume too if you've noticed. I do support the fact the turtles would originally be the only ones of their kind and had accepted it at the time, and became intimate in order to become closer as brothers, and more than brothers as well as to have a release. Cuz let's face it, all males have needs and they need a release. 
> 
> i wasn't lying either when i pointed out that there's vids on youtube of turtle males humping shoes or grinding their peens on the ground just to release from sexual tension if they don't have a mate, i think i had Leo mention it in one of the chapters, i don't remember which one. and I fully support this concept with the turtles.
> 
> as for my girls, well.......as you can see, they're not arguing XD

The first place they returned to after the honeymoon was the lair. April wanted to check on the Turtles to make sure that everything was alright since Casey hadn't heard from Raph in nearly 4 weeks. Usually he calls just to give a Purple Dragon or Foot update on fighting and such, and usually a wife wouldn't appreciate something like that, but given April has to deal with the same thing when they get home, she wanted to know too, and since they didn't get a word from them in all the time they were on their honeymoon, they started to worry. April and Casey enter the Lair finding everything untouched, Splinter was still out with the Ancient One, he'd mentioned that same day they left and April left the cube with Don that he was leaving, so Splinter might not have known the guys had vanished. April finds the cube on don's table, and in pieces, but the crystals had turned into a feng Shui mirror, “Now what? Did da Guys get blasted to dat wasp world again?” April looks at it worrying, “God I hope not, the artifact there was destroyed, there's no way to--” she was interrupted when a portal opens in the middle of the lair, followed by a second, third and fourth.

Out of each portal walked one of the turtles with a girl following them, they looked slightly older, more mature, and dressed different as well; Leo looked like a Priest/samurai with a sash across his chest bearing the hamato clan symbol, samurai-like thigh and front guards on his belt and arm guards. Raph looked like a Thai Kickboxer with leg wraps and arm wraps up to his elbows and knees, with his mask now looking more like a do-rag and a brand in his shoulder that was the Kanji for family. Mikey was wearing shoulder armor and a head covering mask with yellow stripes on the back of it sporting Kama instead of his nunchucks, regulard arm guards, but his knee pads and legs were wrapped in black having the foot mark on it. Don looked like a buffed out scientist, a magnifying lens on his eye, a wrist computer on his right arm, a new tech back on his back, only not quite as big and cumbersome as his old ones, no longer sporting elbow or knee pads, but wearing long leather gloves up to his elbows, and leg coverings that were wrapped with purple wrappings.

They weren't alone either, with them was what looked like an Anthro Griffon, a Lizard Fairy, A Bat and a Komodo turtle, “Guys!!!” the four turtles look up, “April!! Casey!!” the four of them run up greeting their two human friends, “How was the honeymoon?” Casey waves the orange clad turtle off, “Nevermind that, what happened ta all o' you, ya look different, more hard core!” Raph pats Casey's back hard, Casey realized raph was NOW as tall as him! “It's a long story Case, ya see....” the brothers all finally got a good look at one another and realised they were all different from before, “Whoa Don, you look killer, like a super scientist” Don rubs the back of his head, “You look great too mikey, you don't even look like yourself” although don did have second thoughts when mikey smiles that big smile of his again, “Yo Leo, ya look like ya Conquered a kingdom decked out like that” Raph quips pulling at leo's sash, “And you look like something out of Bloodsport. Enough of all that though, guys I met someone” the other three turtles look at eachother then him, and all three collectively say, “So did we” Puck giggles audibly catching everyone's attention.

Kai had her arms crossed, “So ya finally remember we existed Puddin'?” Raph rubs the back of his head, “Sorry babe, I just ain't seen my bros in a couple o' years” April looks at Raph, “Years? You've all been gone for four weeks, Splinter is still out with the Ancient one” Don blinks, “You're serious, it's only been four weeks, Kanti and I were married only 4 months ago” Mikey looks up at Don, “Puck and I have been leading the foot soldiers for 1 year already before we finally found a way to come back” Leo looks at all his brothers, “Talen and I had been living together for 3 years” the four girls all looked at eachother, “It seems that true to form, our dimensions and even worlds play on different tiem frames apart from this world. What felt like months to years to all of us were mere weeks here.....a perfect time displacement in other words” Mikey nudged her, “Now I see why you fell for her brainiac” don chuckles blushing, “this is my wife Kanti” Raph strolls up to Kai lifting her off the ground holding her in his arms, “This Hottie here is My Girl Kaimana, I wouldn't blame ya if all of you were jealous” Kai squeals from raph holding her, “Put me down ya big oaf!” giggling as raph puts her on her feet but still held her. Mikey walks up behind puck Cuddling her from the back, “This cutie-bat is Puck, she's an awesome foot soldier and an even more awesome girlfriend” Puck giggles, “Stop it mikey~ you're the awesome one” both nuzzle eachother's noses, Talen walks up to leo with him holding her hip with one hand and her hand with the other, “guys, this is talen, a Clan leader's daughter from her world, and a protector like us, she helped me get home, and she's my life mate” the guys all looked up at leo.

Some hours later, after dressing down some.....well more like undressing from all that armor, none of their old gear fit anymore, they'd grown too big, espceially raph who was like a Tank now, “what's with the toothpick dude?” Raph looks down realizing he was still chewing it, he spits it into the trash, “Habit, Kai makes good finger foods” they all sat around the pool talking, asking the big question, “What does this mean for all of us?” Of course mikey had to be the one to ask aloud, but this was a serious question, “I assume no one's told their significants?” all four brothers agreed, none of them told their women that about a decade prior to meeting them, they'd all been intimate with eachother, and were regularly like any other couple, “Should we tell them?” this earns a much missed bap to the head by raph, “OW!!!” raph sighs, obviously he missed it, “Okay, now I am home, anyway, ya can't just go blurting out we'd been doin' eachother since we were 15 Mikey. They wouldn't understand it” Mikey pouts, “How do you know?, you guys don't know puck” Leo points out none of them know eachother's woman and the women don't know anything about all of them.

It was enough of a shock to the system for them to leave their homes, their lives, everything they knew in their worlds to come with the turtles to their home world, “We can't make them understand what was between us, what is between us, I still love all three of you, but I also love Talen, more than anything...” the other brothers all lowered their heads, the feeling was mutual, they loved eachother still, as brothers and more than brothers, but they also loved their women they treasured them because it was something they found when for 15 years of their lives they believed they would NEVER find anything like it, “So what should we do??” Don asks, but before Leo could say anything, “I dunno about you ladies, but I don't really mind sharing” all four turtles look up seeing Kai with the other girls above them, “It would help us to get to know the brothers a little more” Kanti says with a small smile playing across her face, “I'm always open to new things” Talen says with a wink, “Sharing is caring afterall, can't have one without having the other” Puck says grinning like mikey, even wagging her eyebrows. Before they knew it, the brothers all started feeling a familiar heat pooling into their stomachs, but Talen jumping down snaps them out of it, “So....you don't mind what you heard?” Leo asks nervously.

Talen cradles his neck in a hug as each girl goes to their male holding hugging and embracing them letting Talen talk, “Well we kind of figured you four had to have gained your own 'knowledge' somehow. Coming here we didn't see any other mutants around that could have been your first ones before us.” Kanti nods agreeing, “You darling even said at one point that it was only you and your brothers together, and all males, human, turtle, mutant, anthro or otherwise have needs” Puck cuddles mikey's arm, “As I understand it most wild normal turtles have multiple lovers anyway so, why would we ask you guys to stop something that's completely natural?” Kai being the last one to speak, raph looks at her wondering what pearls of wisdom she had to offer, “well for my piece your brothers are pretty damn hot like you, I didn't want to jump 'em without knowin' it was alright with you” Raph blinks, that was quintessentially Kai, and he bellows out in laughter, “well bros, the votes are in” they all group up clamouring and talking.

That night they all spent it together, learning about eachother, exchanging stories, telling of battles, fights, discoveries, new inventions, just basically stuff you'd normally hear among the four brothers, only this time, it wasn't just the four brothers anymore, and if splinter were at home right now, the first thing out of his mouth would be, “We might need a bigger Lair” considering his family seemed to grow overnight, and who knows, it might even get bigger still yet.

The end.............?


End file.
